dofuswikifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Enutrof's Fingers/Chance
(03.05.2017r.) Rzs: Po licznych aktualizacjach Dofusa poradnik jest już nieaktualny. Zostanie tu, póki nikt nie napisze nowego i nie zaktualizuje tego. *** Witam Chciałbym się z wami podzielić moimi doświadczeniami grą Enutrofem, gdyż ,,trochę`` już gram a poradnika brak. Zatem let`s go 1. Characteristics 2. Spelle 3. Shovel/Hammer Skill 4. Eq 5. Pet 6. Exp (tyle pkt raczej starczy ;p) 1.Characteristics Zatem, aby mieć solidnego enuska najlepiej robić go na chance ... tak właśnie robimy ;p Jest wiele możliwości ale te najbardziej zalecane to: (bez scrolla) - dodawać pkt do 230 chance,a potem dalej wis - tak robiłem,a potem scroll - full chance - full wis (scroll) -dodawać pkt do 330 chance łącznie ze scrollem,a potem dalej w wis - full chance - full wis (+ 101 cha i 101 wis scroll) - 230 cha dalej wis Najważniejsze jest aby zescrollowac wisdom i chance, gdyz sa to 2 najważniejsze atrybuty enutrofa, lecz jezeli ktos nie ma funduszy... nic nie szkodzi, na pewno nasz enutrof wyloci coś ładnego (Zaliczałem sie do tych z brak funduszy a teraz nie ma żadnego kłopotu) Matsy na Scrolle Chance : -Small : 1 Lumberjack Amulet -Small : 80 Arachnee Leg -Medium : 90 Arachnee Leg, 65 Five-Leaf Clover -Great : 75 Arachnee Leg, 60 Five-Leaf Clover, 40 Karne Rider Nail -Powerful :60 Arachnee Leg, 55 Five-Leaf Clover, 40 Karne Rider Nail, 15 Boowolf Tail Ale najlepiej : /b • 25 Small scrolls (2000 Arachnee Leg lub 25 Lumberjack Amulet)) • 24 Medium scrolls (2160 Arachnee Leg, 1560 Five-Leaf Clover) • 26 Powerful scrolls (1560 Arachnee Legs, 1430 Five-Leaf Clover, 1040 Karne Rider nail, 390 Boowolf Tail). Matsy na Scrolle Wisdom: -Small : 100 Mushroom -Small : 100 Gobball Horn -Medium : 80 Mushroom, 60 Wild Sunflower seed -Great : 90 Mushroom, 70 Wild Sunflower seed, 40 Hemp Seed -Powerful : 90 Mushroom, 75 Wild Sunflower seed, 60 Hemp Seed, 200 Moskito Wings Ale najlepiej : • 25 Small scrolls ( 2500 Goball Horn - najlepiej rogami) • 24 Medium scrolls ( 1920 Mushroom, 1440 Wild Sunflower Seed) • 26 Powerful ( 2640 Mushroom , 1950 Wild Sunflower Seed, 1560 Hemp Seed, 5200 Moskito Wings) Trzeba poświęcić czas aby to uzbierać albo po prostu kupić Aha i przydatny jest Agility Scroll - dla tych kasiastych Zatem tyle co do punktów charakterystyki i scrolli 2. Spelle Po 1.29 życie początkujących Enusów się zmieniło, gdy na 1 lv dostajemy Coins Throwing. Ten dodatek ułatwia nam gre Tak samo Slaughtering Shovel jest o niebo lepsze. Zatem: •Coins Throwing na 5 lv (1-6 dmg water) •Fortune na 5 lv ( 51-60 chance) • Są 3 możliwości - na 5 lv Reducing Key - na 5 lv Ghostly Shovel - Trzymamy pkt aby potem szybko wpakować pkt w najpotrzebniejsze czary (wybrałem to) •Clumsiness na 5 lv ( -2 mp) •Acceleration na 5 lv ( + 2-3 mp) •Shovel of Judgment na 5 lv ( 10-18 dmg water + na CH (1/2) -3 mp i 13-21 dmg water) •Slaugethering Shovel na 5 lv ( po upie ma masakryczne dmg 37-42 cha) •Shovel Skill/ Hammer Skill na 5 lv - na dole opisze co i jak •Ghostly Shovel na 5 lv - spell do sciągania spelli ;pp •Living Chest na 5 lv ( skrzynka dodająca Prospecting - bardzoooo przydatne do lootów) •Soul Capture na 5 lv ( pkt zostaną, owy czar zawsze się sprzyda) Jeżeli nie zrobiliśmy tego wcześniej to teraz Reducing Key na 5 lv BOSTY PO 100 LV : • Shovel Skill/Hammer Skill na 6 lv - zaraz na dole opisze dokładnie co i jak • Fortune na 6 lv • Coins Throwing na 6 lv / można też living baga na pvp • Soul Capture na 6 lv • Reducing Key na 6 lv • Clumsiness na 6 lv • Acceleration na 6 lv • Shovel of Judgment na 6 lv • Slaughtering Shovel na 6 lv • (Living Shovel) - jeżeli używacie często lub na pvp można się tym pobawić • Living Chest na 6 lv Jeżeli ktoś używa często Bribery i Pandora Box zbostujcie jeżeli potrzebujecie. Ja osobiście bardzo tego nie potrzebowałem. I trzeba zaopatrzyć się w Release(można zbostowac). Jeżeli będą wolne punkty to dajcie w te spelle, które są według was ważne ... można zbostować greeda, a takze living baga/ shovela na pvp 3.SHOVEL/HAMMER SKILL Jest tu wiele teorii, więc musimy się dobrze zastanowić czym chcemy bić. Według mnie zależność czym będziemy bić zależy od naszego eq ale to na 60-115 lv, gdyż potem nie powinno być problemów. Jeszcze ten temat naruszę w EQ ale jak już jest to: bShovelki:/b -Shovel Minster 70 lv lub Axel 72 lv - na dole powiem co i jak -Shovel Ijah 115 lv - ten shovel będzie z nami dość długo, gdyż ma dobry steals i 4 ap, ale jeżeli chcecie większe dmg to polecam : I : Dreggon Shovel 127 lv - ponosimy ją kilka leveli gdyż str z Ancestral setu starcza nam aby ją założyć (oczywiście shovel ma być magnięty) II : (DLA BOGATSZYCH) Alani Shovel 131 lv - możemy założyć tą shovelke zamiast Dreggon Shovel i uderzyć 3x z 9 ap, gdyż ta broń wymaga 3 ap, ale wymaga 100> AGILITY co bez scrolla nie obędzie się. III : Splitting Shovel 142 lv - jeżeli ktoś będzie mieć 10 ap (opisze to przy EQ) to można się z nią pobawić. IV : Shovel Emlaka191 lv - Tą shovelkę można już używać do końca, chyba że Ijah Shovel. Podsumowując, shovelki są dobre ale jednak lepszym rozwiązaniem będą Hammery, które opisze na dole. Jeżeli komuś spasują łopaty można z nimi ,, chodzić`` ;p. Nie ma przeszkód. Hammery: - Tortoi Hammer 55 lv - najlepiej załatwić z -1mp, dobre dmg i 4 ap. (-) Tu polecałbym Axela (+1ap) chyba, że ktoś woli nosić Gelano to można dalej chodzić z Tortoi Hammer. - Metal Hammer 126 lv - Bardzooo dobry Hammer. Można z nim chodzić długo albo zmienić na ( chodź nie polecam) : I : Cogito Hammer 135 lv - Można zamienić ale nie polecam (5 ap ;/ ) Dalej zamienników raczej nie będzie więc: - Ougaammer180 lv Jest jeszcze jeden sposób... dość nietypowy ale jest do tej broni dobry set : - Canni Blade176 lv - Jest to Axe, więc możemy używać Shovel/Hammer skilla, a potem Axe skilla. Jeżeli ktos chce skompletować Undergrowth Set można używać, jeżeli wolicie Ougaa set użyjcie Ougaammer. Na temat broni raczej tyle. Nawiąże ten temat jeszcze przy EQ. 4. EQ Najtrudniejszy punkt... jest tu wiele opcji... postaram się wybrać najlepsze. Pamiętajcie, że najlepiej ubrać się na 9 ap aby uderzyć Soj + SS. Do 114 trzeba jakoś przetrwać. Na dole jest kilka propozycji na low lv, a potem doczytacie. Oczywiście Cawwot Dofus obowiązkowo... 1-20 lv - Young Adventure Set - najlepiej na wisa 20-38 lv - można zmienić na Farmer set lub dalej w ADV secie (wis) 38-60 lv - Prespic set, Tarsy Boots, Gangster Ring, Robbery Daggers, Lars Amulet - aby móc trochę uderzyć. TUTAJ ZACZYNAMY DLA MNIEJ KASIASTYCH : 60 lv Indigo Blop set i wypełnić Prespic setem. Żeby mieć 8 ap trzeba poczekać na 72 lv i kupić axela. 80 lv - Royal Indigo Blop set - Axel - Shika Cape - Sapphire Dreggheadgear - Gogorified Miner ring Jeżeli ktoś ma bardzooo mało kasy można tez chodzić tak: - Royal Indigo Blop set - Prespic Hat - Prespic Cloak - Prespic Ring - Axel Używałem tej opcji, gdyż enus był moim pierwszym charem... o dziwo miał dobre obrażenie i dobry wisdom na 93 lv Black Dreggheadgear - jak macie kasę na 105 lv Dark Miner Helmet 114 lv - tu już powinniśmy trochę mieć funduszy... - Ancestral set - Dragon Pig ring - Axel/Shovel Ijah Wiem... troche dziwaczne eq, lecz testowałem je i jest dość dobre... była to wersja dla mniej kasiastych WERSJA DLA BOGATSZYCH : 60 lv - Gelano - Kam assutra Amulet - Indigo Blop Ring - Tona'ta Staff (magowany) lub Tortoi Hammer - Wabbit Ears - Caracape - Tarsy Boots lub na 62 lv Moon Boots - Blue Turtle belt, lub na 77 lv Drasmuty belt 80 lv - Royal Indigo Blop set - Shika Cape/Caracape - Wabbit Ears - Gelano lub Axel (lub oba ;d ) - jeżeli chcecie 8 ap to zamiast Gelana założyć na 84 lv Gogorified Miner ring 93 lv - Black Dreggeadgear 101-114 lv -Dark Miners hat, Dragon Pig Cape, Dragon Pig Ring Jeżeli nie chcecie Axela można chodzić z broniami wymienionymi u góry (Axel 1 ap 9 ap = SS + Soj ) 114 lv - Ancestral set - Dragon Pig Ring - Axel lub bronie wymienione UP Jeżeli ktoś chce się pobawić przed Anciem można tez Dragon Pig Set + Gelano ... lecz nie widziałem dużo enusów z tym setem. Do 114 lv można mieć wiele możliwości lecz na 129 lv set się nam zmieni całkiem. Bronie wybierać w podpunkcie wyżej. (Od 100 lv mamy + 1 ap, więc można kombinować : Gelano, Axel, Shovel/Hammer) na 120 lv, jeżeli ktoś wybrał hammery, to można założyć Metal Hammer kosztem Dragon Pig ring lub 1 ap Przełom : 129 lv - Dreggon Shovel / Metal Hammer / Axel - Spring Leaf - Sandal Titude - Mastralis Croak - Doro L. Blak - Ancestral Ring/Gelano - jeżeli już sie chcemy pozbyć Axela - Dragon Pig Ring - Dreggon Belt W tym secie można już zaszaleć, a broń to albo Dreggon Shovel, lub Metal Hammer, a Axela trzymamy w pogotowiu, gdyż SS + Soj może dać niezłego kopa. Czeka nas jeszcze kolejna zmiana ... Axela się pozbywamy Tu zakładamy : 158 lv -Mopy King Souvereign Cape -Mopy King Sovereign Seal -Jav Voodoo Mask -Minotot Bracelet -Minotot Necklace -Sandal Titude - zostawiamy -Dreggon Belt - zostawiamy, lub można podmienić na Totka 179 lv -Mopy King Sovereign Hood -Mopy King Souvereign Cape -Canni Blade / Ougaammer / Metal Hammer -Slice of Undergrowth -Ta Boots -Nose Ring -Minotot Necklance -Mopy King Sovereign Seal 190 lv + Batouta Helmet Minotot Cloak Minotot Necklace Slice of Undergrowth Ta Boots Canni Blade Minotot Bracelet / Mopy King Sovereign Seal Head Band To tyle co do ubranek ... jeżeli coś wam nie pasuje pisać 5. Pet Z petem raczej problemów nie będzie, lecz musimy zaopatrzyć się w kilka zwierzyn i mounta Najważniejsze pety: - Pink Dragon +50 wis - Water Bwak + 80 chance , lub mount - Croum (do pvp) +20 do resów - Baby Crowdzilla/ NoMoon - zależy od funduszy Mount: Plum and Indigo 6. Exp (all levele Dopple) 1-20 - Incernam 20-40 - Astrub 40-60 - tu już p2p i piglety, lousy pigi, chafery 60-80 - gobball dungeon, dark smithy, ouginaki ,kani, lousy pigi, bonta cemetary, fungi master, blopy 80-114 - gobball dungeon , pandala island, dungi,kani ,bonta cemetary (duze grupki), fungi master, blopy 114-129 - gobball dungeon, fungi, koalaki, przeróżne dungi, zothy, pandala island , bonta cemetary 129 + - co chcemy ;p dungi, fungi , ghosty , bonta cemetary, zothy, koalaki, Na low levelach można na ratach polechować To raczej tyle... Mam nadzieje, że troszkę pomogłem Dziękuje ... (To był mój pierwszy poradnik, więc proszę o wyrozumiałość )